Two Left Feet and a Bottle of Wine
by jlhorky
Summary: Multi-Character POV. This is Tony and Ziva's journey told through their friends. After disaster strikes, it's up to the people that mean the most to help Tony and Ziva out.


**Chapter One: McGee's POV**

"Probie, you know you want to come out and get some celebratory drinks with me."

I looked over at Tony and almost wished he had grown a second head. He was insane. It was almost midnight. The case we had been working on had finally come to a close. It had taken longer than normal and I knew the paperwork ahead of me was a mile high. This would be my first chance to actually sleep since I knew I would be in bright and early to complete the daunting task ahead of me.

I slipped my jacket on. "Sorry Tony, I need to get some sleep…considering the lack of since we started this case."

"Come on McGoo. You know you just want one." Tony wiggled his eyebrows. I swear he had to get them waxed. "Ziva is even going to get one."

Now that was a new development. Ziva was never one to go out. She was almost as meticulous as me. She did what she did when she wanted to do it. Tony had tried for years to get her to go out with him or us. And on the rare occasion that she did, it never ended pleasantly. Alcohol and Tony's constant jokes could get on anyone's nerves. Maybe I would go just to see if things panned out the way they normally would.

That or see if the sexual tension reached a new plateau.

"Alright, I'll go with you. But I'm only having one drink. I have all of this paperwork to do in the morning." I flicked my computer off and grabbed my bag.

Tony laughed. "Tomorrow is Saturday. How are you even thinking about coming in and doing paperwork?"

"Because who knows what is going to happen Monday. I'd rather be ahead instead of backed up." I argued my point as Ziva walked back into the bullpen. "So I hear you're joining us."

She smiled and winked at me. "Someone has to make sure Tony does not get attacked by a lunatic woman."

Tony chuffed. "The only lunatic woman I have to worry about is you."

She rolled her eyes. I swear sometimes I could cut the sexual tension with a knife. If Gibbs hadn't established rule number twelve, these two might have crossed the line a longtime ago. All I could do is watch them though. I would be the first one to support their union. They were two of my closest friends and even anyone needed some happiness, it would be them. The trials and tribulations we have all endured over the last past few years is enough to break anyone. But had it not been for our constant companionship I don't think any of us would have made it.

"Well I do not see that as a bad thing," Ziva smirked. She grabbed her bag and I know I could be wrong but I actually think she sashayed to the door. And to top it off I could have sworn I watched Tony literally close his gapping mouth. "I do not have all night." She called as the elevator binged and opened.

Tony flashed a grin and jogged to the waiting elevator. If followed close behind not wanting to miss anything important. The least I could do was watch. You never know what could happen and since I've complete writer's block I could use some good inspiration.

-x-

It was quiet. The office was working on a skeleton crew and all I had to do was this paperwork. The mountain before me seemed like a daunting task but with my Ipod set with the classics, I was ready to go. Then it hit.

"McGee, grab your gear," Gibbs rushed into the bullpen, coffee in hand.

"Boss?"

He grabbed his gun and badge out of his drawer. He didn't seem to want to elaborate anymore. Normally he would say something, something to indicate why and where we were going. But nothing came. He was in more of a rush than normal. What could possibly have him this shaken? I didn't wait to find out. I did as I was told, abandoning my mound of paperwork and headed to the elevator with him.

The ride to the crime scene was silent. The only he call he made was to Ducky, advising him that this could potentially be bad – something about keeping this in-house. Now I was worried. He hadn't even bothered to call Tony or Ziva. We were all a team and they weren't here. And then it hit me.

Either they were already there or …

They were the crime scene.

-x-

_The night had last longer than anticipated. None of us were rushing. The drinks were flowing and the ease that fell over us was refreshing. Ziva and Tony were laughing at one of the patron's antics and I couldn't help but smile. Their innocent flirtation had reached a peak and I was almost positive that as soon as we all left, they would be continuing the night elsewhere. I was elated at the prospect. _

_Rule number twelve? What rule number twelve? For all intents and purposes I knew that Gibbs would have no problem with it. Possibly in the beginning … but after that? They were adults. You couldn't stop the inevitable. Abby would be ecstatic at the news. I could almost see her. She would have a field day._

"_Are you really going into tomorrow to complete your paperwork?" Ziva had been as baffled about the idea as Tony. What was wrong about wanting to get caught up on your work?_

_I took a sip of my beer. "I am."_

"_Well if you just happen to start mine probie…" Tony flashed me one of his infamous grins. "I wouldn't be offended in the least."_

_Typical Tony._

_If it were up to him I would be the one who handled all of the paperwork. Sure, it was one of the downsides of the job but I wouldn't trade it for anything. And I knew he felt the same way. This was what wanted. This wasn't just our job. This was our pride, our life at times. _

_Ziva slapped him on the back of his head. He questioned her action and she just flipped her hair over her shoulder and laughed. Over the years, after Kate's death, I had achieved a bond with her that was more sisterly then friend. She had confided in me countless amounts of times and as did I. But the relationship that rested in front of me was unique and wonderful. They made my job as an author exciting. They made my research that much easier. The idea for a new book popped into my head. A call to my editor tomorrow would be needed._

"_Well I have to get going," Ziva stood up, tugging her jacket on. _

"_But we still have another round of drinks coming," Tony stood up, trying to delay her for another drink. From what I had gathered, they hadn't spent much time together outside of work in sometime. "My treat?"_

_Ziva shook her head, extracting her keys from her pocket. "I am sorry Tony."_

_I stood up as well. "I need to be going as well. My bed is calling my name."_

_Tony joked again, "That would be the only thing calling your name."_

_And Ziva promptly smacked him on the back of his head again. I laughed and threw some cash on the table. Ziva took her wallet but both Tony and I stopped her. _

"_I got this," We both looked at each other. She rolled her eyes and dropped a twenty on the table. She waved a goodbye and walked out of the restaurant. _

"_Night Tony," I patted him on his shoulder and walked out of the restaurant. Ziva and her car were already gone. I unlocked my driver's side door and plopped in. I was about to start my car when I saw Tony exiting. He walked to his vehicle; already on the phone … making plans no doubt. What seemed odd was how he dropped his bag in the car and waited outside. _

_And that is when I saw it. Ziva's car pulled back into the parking lot, stopping just shy of another car. Tony slipped in and they were off, neither noticing that I was still in the parking lot._

"_It's about time," I shook my head and started my journey back home._

-x-

The crime scene lay before me and I couldn't move. I had the camera ready but what I saw just didn't seem to be happening. This wasn't real. This was just some big gag that everyone was playing on me because I wanted to finish up my paperwork. This was impossible. Gibbs walked over to the overturned car, crouching next to the window, he put his fingers on the drivers neck. He jumped up a little.

"She has a pulse," Gibbs stopped Ducky mid step. "Get the EMS here now!"

He rushed over to the other side and felt for the passenger's pulse. He got up and walked over to me. "We need two EMS trucks now. Two agents could possibly make it." He looked at me with seasoned eyes. "They're going to be okay McGee. Now get the EMS her NOW." He walked back over to Ducky and a few of the local LEOs. They had been the first to the scene but as soon as they ran the plates they found out that the car was registered to a NCIS agent.

I fumbled with my phone and immediately called in for two buses. Flashes started to go off around me. Memories of last night slipped through my coherent thoughts. I shouldn't have let them drive. I should have showed myself when they had come back. I should have called for a cab for the three of us…I could have gotten out first so they wouldn't have to hid what they had planned on doing.

Sirens flared and faster than normal, the EMS arrived and rushed over with the fire fighters. They were going to turn the car back over. Photos of its current state had been taken prior to finding out that they were still alive. Light years seem to pass with every minute. The fact that they had to be so cautious about the situation was driving me crazy. I knew they were in a fragile state but this was killing me.

And all I could do was wait.

* * *

This is my first NCIS story. Please be kind. I'd love to know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do nor own any of the NCIS Characters.


End file.
